Petroleum oils used in the rapid cooling of heated metals such as steel often include quench speed accelerators. In use, the oil and accelerators generally thermally decompose. Some result in the formation of sludge which gives a poor appearance to the metal part and requires replenishing the oil. Thus, there is a need for improved quench oils that are highly detergent and highly stable.